This invention relates generally to the art of wall mounted structures and, more particularly, to the art of providing such structures with a high degree of flexibility.
There has recently been an upsurge in marketing efforts of systems designed to aid the homeowner with organization of various areas within the household. Closets have been the subject of commercial systems which provide a variety of compartments, shelves and hanging systems so as to greatly enhance the utilization of space therein. These systems have also been utilized to enhance workshop areas and pantries so as to eliminate the need for a large degree of permanent fixtures.
Retail display shelving has been the subject of professional systems which have not required professional onsite fabrication of display devices.
To date, however, there have been no systems which minimize wall damage upon installation while simultaneously providing a high degree of flexibility.